Justice League (TV Series)
Justice League is an American computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name, created by Grander Fox. Plot After a very unexpected team-ups, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter find themselves unexpecting joining forces as the Justice League, where they works together, fighting the forces of evil, and saving the world. Characters Justice League Founding Roster * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (Voiced by Troy Baker) * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Anthony Ruivivar) * Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Voiced by Adam Baldwin) * Barry Allan/Flash (Voiced by Jason Spisak) * Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Voiced by Brian Bloom) * J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) Addition Roster * Season 1 ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Voiced by Zachary Levi) ** ** ** ** * Season 2 ** * Season 3 ** Teen Titans * Dick Grayson/Robin (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) * Wally West/Kid Flash (Voiced by Josh Keaton) * Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Voiced by Grey Griffin) * Garth/Aqualad (Voiced by Jack DeSena) * Roy Harper/Speedy (Voiced by Mike Erwin) * Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers/Supergirl (Voiced by Laura Bailey) * Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) * Victor Stone/Cyborg (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) * Rachel Roth/Raven (Voiced by Tara Strong) * Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Starfire (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren) Justice Society * Jay Garrick/Flash (Voiced by ) * Alan Scott/Green Lantern (Voiced by ) * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (Voiced by Natalie Landar) * Pat Dugan/S.T.R.I.P.E. (Voiced by ) * Wesley Dodds/Sandman (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Ted Grant/Wildcat (Voiced by R. Lee EMery) * Rick Tyler/Hourman (Voiced by ) * Charles McNider/Dr. Mid-Nite (Voiced by Corey Burton) * Johnny Thunder/Johnny Thunderbolt (Voiced by ) * Jim Corrigan/Spectre (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * Ted Knight/Starman (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Sonia Sato/Judomaster (Voiced by ) * Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) Other Heroes * Injustice League * First Roster ** Lex Luthor (Voiced by ) ** Joker (Voiced by Richard Epcar) ** Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah (Voiced by ) ** Thaal Sinestro (Voiced by ) ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (Voiced by ) ** David Hyde/Black Manta (Voiced by ) ** Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Malefic (Voiced by ) * Second Roster ** Legion of Doom * Royal Flush Gang * Crime Syndicate * El-Kal/Kent Clark/Ultraman (Voiced by ) * Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman (Voiced by ) * Lois Lane/Superwoman (Voiced by ) * Harold Jordan/Power Ring (Voiced by ) * Johnny Clambers/Johnny Quick (Voiced by ) * Sea King (Voiced by ) * White Martian (Voiced by ) Other Villains * Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot, Pt. 1 - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, the Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian Manhunter team-ups after a very unexpected team-up, causing them to become the Justice League. They than soon battling Episode 2: Pilot, Pt. 2 - Episode 3: - Episode 4: - Episode 5: - Episode 6: - Episode 7: - Episode 8: - Episode 9: - Episode 10: - Episode 11: - Episode 12: - Episode 13: Quiver - Episode 14: Injustice for All, Pt. 1 - Episode 15: Injustice for All, Pt. 2 - Episode 16: Trinity - Episode 17: - Episode 18: - Episode 19: - Episode 20: - Episode 21: Supertastic Voyage - Episode 22: - Episode 23: - Episode 24: - Episode 25: - Episode 26: - Season 2 Episode 27: - Episode 28: - Episode 29: - Episode 30: - Episode 31: - Episode 32: - Episode 33: - Episode 34: - Episode 35: - Episode 36: - Episode 37: - Episode 38: - Episode 39: - Episode 40: - Episode 41: - Episode 42: - Episode 43: - Episode 44: - Episode 45: - Episode 46: - Episode 47: - Episode 48: - Episode 49: - Episode 50: - Episode 51: - Episode 52: - Season 3 Category:Justice League Category:Billy2009